


Awake

by BlackSilverWings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSilverWings/pseuds/BlackSilverWings
Summary: "It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway."





	Awake

Bold black numbers telling the time stood out against the camouflage green background of your digital alarm clock.

_11:15 PM._

You laid in bed, the duvet hiding most of your body from view as you stared at your alarm clock. Your chest and sides expanded outwards as you inhaled and they fell as you released the breath in a sigh. You rolled over onto your other side and let your eyes close, hoping to finally be able to sleep (you had been trying to since you got into bed at 10:30). 

Apparently that wouldn't be the case as your eyes opened only half an hour later. 

You let out a huff and rolled over onto your right side, an arm snaking out from underneath the duvet to reach for your phone on the bedside table beside the alarm clock that now told the new time of 11:45 PM. Grabbing the device, you awoke it from its sleep, which revealed your wallpaper—a photo you had taken of your android significant other, Connor.

 _'I wonder how he's doing back at the station,'_ you thought as you typed in your passcode and unlocked the device, allowing the home-screen to fade into view. Tapping on the music icon, the screen changed to show your albums and you scrolled through them until you found your instrumental ones. Tapping on one of them, you played it. As the first notes of a soft, relaxing melody floated through the air, you replaced your phone on the bedside table and turned over onto your other side, letting your eyelids fall shut to once again send you to the abyss of sleep.

* * *

Connor arrived home 30 minutes after the clock struck twelve. Slipping a hand into the pocket of his jacket, he fished out the keys you had given him and inserted one of them into the lock. Twisting the key, the 'click' of the lock opening signalled his granted permission to enter the abode. Stepping in, he pulled the key from the lock and shut the door behind him, another 'click' sounding from it as he locked it again. Glancing around the dark house, he focused his gaze on the door to your room when his audio processors picked up on soft music. Slipping out of his shoes and leaving them by the shoe rack, he silently walked over and placed a hand on the knob. Turning his wrist, he slowly opened the door, wincing when it emitted an ear-splitting creak into the peaceful atmosphere.

A rustling of a duvet. And then...

"Connor...?"

Said android opened the door the rest of the way, not caring if it emitted more creaks seeing as you had stirred from your short-lived sleep.

"Apologies for waking you," he spoke in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway," you reassured as you sat up, the duvet slipping from your shoulders and piling itself into folds on your covered lap.

The android walked over as you reached for your phone and paused the music. The bed dipped from his weight as he sat down by your covered legs, a concerned expression on his adorable face.

"Why haven't you been able to sleep?" he enquired with a slight tilt of his head, brown doe eyes focused on you.

"I've just got too much on my mind," you answered, eyes meeting his.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he offered.

You nodded. After all, perhaps speaking about what bothered you would clear your mind up enough that you could finally possibly get some sleep.


End file.
